


daydream

by radioactivebaby (orphan_account)



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Secret Crush, Smut, Unnie Kink, Vaginal Fingering, really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/radioactivebaby
Summary: Yeji has a massive crush on Lia and has for months. She's been trying to confess to her for what seems like months and when her friends finally push her to confess to Lia, perhaps Lia likes her too, and perhaps she takes her home.
Relationships: Choi Jisu | Lia/Hwang Yeji
Comments: 7
Kudos: 104





	daydream

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my First time doing a fic outside of stray kids. I thought it would be fun to try something new, I've never written for these characters before, I've never written for itzy before.  
> But I hope it came out okay!  
> I hope you all enjoy it!  
> Y'all know I suck at tags so if you see anything that should be tagged, let me know!  
> Also, I did not have this proofread or beta read, so if there's typos or grammar mistakes, I'm sorry.

Yeji had a crush.

And it was clear as day to literally anyone around her except for the person who mattered the most… Lia. Yeji dropped all sorts of hints, she flirted shamelessly, and yet Lia was still clueless. Yeji had no idea how she was supposed to get Lia to see what she was trying to convey every time they hung out. 

There was another problem, Yeji was inexperienced. She had never been with another woman and had no idea how things worked with women, particularly… having sex with a woman. She wanted Lia, oh how she wanted Lia, but what was she to do if Lia ever actually picked up on her feelings?? And wanted her too?? She certainly didn’t want to embarrass herself with her lack of experience. Yeji knew that Lia had more experience than her and that simple fact made her nervous. 

And this was the war Yeji had in her head every single day. Does she confess and risk rejection? Does she confess and risk embarrassing herself when one day Lia and her sleep together? Or does she continue her shameless flirting game while Lia remains oblivious? It was the war she was having in her mind when she heard faint sounds of running behind her and was suddenly taken down by a very energetic blonde, similar to a dog, Yuna. 

“Yeji! You’re worrying again, I see the worry marks on your forehead.” Yeji wasn’t sure worry marks really existed but somehow Yuna always knew when she was stewing on something. “You’re thinking about Lia again, aren’t you?!” 

Yeji nearly sputtered at the sentence, pushing herself up along with Yuna, and helping them both off of the floor. 

“Anyways, if you don’t at least try, you’ll never know how Lia feels about you! We’re tired of watching you stew in thought over this and you’re becoming a little bit of a buzzkill…” She pouted softly, poking Yeji’s side before a wide smile came to her face. “I have an idea! Lia is going to be performing tonight, it’s at a local cafe, you know how she likes spaces like that. I think it’s the perfect place to confess your feelings to her. Buy her a cappuccino with one of those fancy hearts on top and go from there.” 

Yeji groaned softly at the suggestion, shaking her head. “That’s so cheesy. Lia would never be into something like that.” 

“I think you’ve got Lia all wrong, Yeji. She absolutely would! Anyways, you can’t say no, you’re coming with us and you’re going to confess! Sorry, I don’t make the rules!” And like that the blonde was gone as fast as she came.   
Later that night, Yeji was sat in her bedroom with her three closest friends: Ryujin, Chaeryeong and Yuna. They were all getting ready for the performance Lia had going on that night and Ryujin was just as persistent as Yuna had been. “You have to confess, this is the perfect night to do so, she’ll be in a good mood, if you don’t go for it you’re never going to.” Both Chaeryeong and Yuna nodded in agreement. “Now, come on. Lia wouldn’t be happy with us if we were late.” 

The pile of girls found their way into the car, Ryujin turning up the radio when “So What” by Loona came on, and the rest of them broke into song. However, Yeji’s mind was far from thinking about Loona, it was thinking about what she was going to say to Lia and how the night was going to go. Her stomach twisted in knots, and her hands wringed at each other, unable to keep still. Her mind raced with trying to encourage herself to go for it and then it raced with thoughts of how she shouldn’t go through with it. Those thoughts were cut off when the car came to a pause and the door flew open, Yuna practically dragging her out of the car. 

“You’re thinking about this too hard, Yeji-unnie. You were so quiet the whole way and I want you to know that Lia would never do anything to hurt you and I think you know that.” The maknae’s signature grin came to her face, it was a grin that lifted anyone’s spirits, and it sure worked on Yeji. 

“Maybe I’ll go work on that heart-shaped cappuccino then.” A soft chuckle came from Yeji as the group pushed their way into the cafe, immediately finding seats up close where Lia could see them as they cheered her on. There was chatter around the cafe for a moment before the lights went down and Lia came out, introducing herself and the song she was going to perform, it was “Lucky Rain.” Within seconds, Yeji was captivated, she found herself completely focused on Lia. The world seemed to melt away and it was just the two of them in the room as Yeji watched her perform. Her voice was beautiful and it reminded her of why she had fallen for Lia in the first place. 

It was a similar situation like this one. The group of girls had gone to see Lia perform for the first time in her first cafe, they always supported Lia and the rest of the friends in everything they did, she had performed “Shine” by Pentagon. It was a song that Yeji never viewed the same since that day, the day she had watched her on stage, and realized that she could see herself kissing Lia, going on dates, holding her hand… Ever since then, it was torture, watching her on stage knowing she couldn’t have her. But tonight was the night, she was going to confess to her, and at least the secret would be off her chest. 

The scene ended quicker than she had hoped with Lia stepping off the stage and everyone clapping politely in comparison to the way Yuna was squealing and running to hug Lia, dragging her over to the table and all of the girls immediately going to chatting about how well she did on stage. That is, except for Yeji who sat in her spot, watching the girls swarm Lia and just trying to find the perfect words to say before her eyes locked with Lia’s and a small smile came to her face. “You did well.” Her words were soft but were able to be heard over the other girls conversations. 

“I, uh, I actually got you something to celebrate your stage.” And with those words, the three girls suddenly excused themselves, saying they had to use the bathroom. Yeji gulped softly, pushing the cappuccino with the little heart design she had gotten towards Lia. “It’s for you...and I really wanted to tell you something.” The eldest of the two choked on her words for a bit, staring at the designed coffee she had set in front of her. 

Lia’s eyebrows raised, glancing down at the cappuccino. The drink was definitely cute, the design done perfectly, reaching down to bring it up to her lips and take a small sip. “You seem nervous, unnie. Whatever’s on your mind, you can tell me.” A soft smile graced her face, placing the coffee back down on the table. With that, she placed herself in the seat next to where Yeji was sitting, turning to face her so that the woman in front of her knew she had her full attention. 

A deep breath came through Yeji’s lips and it exhaled soon after, her mouth moving to form the words she wanted to say. “I like you, Lia.” The words slurred and they mixed together but they came out and it was a sense of relief to Yeji, a weight off her shoulders. There was a soft silence before Yeji glanced towards Lia to try and gauge her reaction. “I’ve liked you for awhile. I’ve tried to make it so obvious to you but I could never tell if any of my hints actually worked and I just… I can’t do this anymore, Lia. I like you and I completely understand if you don’t…”

Mid-ramble is when Lia decided to lean in and press a kiss to Yeji’s lips, shifting her chair just a bit closer, and her hands going to tangle into the ponytail Yeji had opted for that day. The way their lips melted together, it felt natural, like their lips had been waiting for this moment as much as Yeji, and presumably Lia, have. After what seemed like hours, minutes, seconds, Lia and Yeji pulled back for breath. After a few pants escaped Lia’s mouth, she tugged Yeji upwards. “Come home with me. I want to show you how I feel about you.” 

There was a look on Lia’s face Yeji had never seen before, it was a look of what could only be described as pure arousal. Her pupils were slightly blown, lips sticky, and just like that Lia was tugging her out of the cafe. Their friends long forgotten behind them as well, it was just a mission of getting back to Lia’s apartment. The wait in the car home was torturous with Yeji pressing her legs together every so often, trying to suppress the overwhelming feeling of need. 

The car stopped in front of Lia’s building and the two girls practically flew out of the car, heading up the stairs, little giggles passing between the two of them as they made their way to Lia’s apartment. Once inside, Lia had Yeji pressed up against the door, lips pressed against hers once again. The younger of the two only pulled back to begin kissing along Yeji’s neck, softly nibbling along her way. “Yeji, I like you. I ignored your flirting because… I didn’t think you were actually flirting with me. I thought you were messing around or I was overthinking things. I’ve wanted you for months, baby.” The petname slipped past her lips but the way Yeji keened at it told Lia that she was free to use it. “And I want to show you… how much I want you. Would you let me do that, Yeji? Is that okay?” Her hands went down to tug at the ends of Yeji’s shirt, glancing back up at her for permission. 

Yeji hesitated for a second. She wanted Lia but then that wash of insecurity came over her and she couldn’t help but think Lia might be disappointed by her lack of experience. “I, um…” Her eyes traveled downwards to avoid Lia’s gaze, shifting a little bit. “I’ve never done anything like this before, Lia… I’ve never.. Done this with a woman.” 

Lia’s hands paused at the bottom of Yeji’s sweater, tilting her head a little bit. “Oh, baby. If you don’t want to do this with me or you’re not ready to do this at the moment you can tell me. I’m willing to help you through this if you are ready, however. I want to make you feel good, safe and comfortable, okay?” There was a soft smile on her lips, gently running a hand through Yeji’s hand before tilting her head upwards to meet her eyes. “Tell me what you want me to do, pretty baby.”

“I just don’t want you to be disappointed by my lack of experience, I-I don’t really know what I’m doing.” A soft pout came to her lips, leaning in to give Lia this soft, little pouty kiss. “I want you, Lia..I’ve wanted you for months, I-I’ve… touched myself to the thought of you. How your hands would feel across my body…” 

An eyebrow rose on Lia’s face, chuckling softly. “My pretty baby’s touched herself thinking of me? I’m flattered, I’ve made you wait so long, haven’t I?” Her hands finally pulled the sweater off of Yeji. “Let me take care of you, let me give you what you’ve been waiting for, hm?” Lia gently tugged the eldest into her bedroom, a soft push letting Yeji collapse onto the bed, with Lia following until her legs were on both sides of Yeji and Lia was hovering on top of her. “Can I take this off?” Her slim fingers tugged at the bra straps, waiting for the response to come from Yeji. 

“Please.. I want you to.” A soft whimper came from Yeji at the anticipation of Lia finally touching her in all the ways she had imagined over the past few months, her hands reaching up to help Lia get the bra off. The softest gasp left her lips when Lia’s lips began to explore across her breasts, pausing to lick over one of her nipples, before taking one into her mouth.

Lia was teasing but Yeji had to admit, she enjoyed it, the attention to every part of her body. It was a slow buildup to what she had been so scared of but so needy for at the same time. “L-Lia…” A broken moan came from her mouth, her hand going into Lia’s hair as Lia began to work on her nipple, licking and sucking every so often. “Unnie, want you so bad, please…” The grip in Lia’s hair tightened as the woman moved to the other nipple. 

“I have to make sure both breasts get the equal love and attention they deserve, baby.” Lia chuckled softly, enjoying the way Yeji squirmed with impatience as she took the second nipple into her mouth, beginning the same work she had done to the other one. Once she was satisfied, she pulled off with a soft pop, humming at the sight of both nipples hard and at the ready for her. “You look gorgeous like this.” She squeezed one of the nipples, a yelp escaping Yeji’s lips. The youngest leaned down, continuing to kiss down her stomach, until she reached the top of Yeji’s jeans, her teeth grazing the metal button. “Are you sure you want me to continue?” A free hand ran up to gently massage Yeji's hip, glancing up at her for absolute reassurance that this was precisely what she wanted. 

“Yes...please, unnie. I’ve waited so long for this.” She wiggled her hips to indicate for the younger to keep going. 

Lia couldn’t help but notice that Yeji had slipped into calling her unnie despite the fact that she was younger. “Does my baby have a little bit of a unnie kink?” She grinned when Yeji’s eyes widened a little when she realized she had called Lia unnie. “It’s okay, baby. I can be your unnie.” Her hands dipped below Yeji’s waistband, gently squeezing the younger’s ass. “This is all mine, isn’t it?” She gently tugged the pants downwards, taking her soft panties with her. “So pretty, baby.” Lia’s hands gently ran down her thighs, squeezing one of them. The gasp that came from Yeji’s lips only spurred her onwards. Her lips moved to kiss along her thighs before placing them right above the eldest’s pussy. “Can I make my baby feel good? Would that be okay?” 

Yeji groaned softly, bucking her hips a little. “Please, unnie. Want to feel your lips so badly.” Lia had dragged this on for so long it was driving her crazy, as if Yeji hadn’t been waiting for this moment for months. All cares about her inexperience had gone out the window; what she wanted more than that was Lia to make her feel good. 

“How can I say no to such a pretty girl?” She chuckled softly, leaning down to place a soft kiss on Yeji’s clit before beginning to lick her clit, flicking her tongue just slightly. All of her motions were earning the prettiest sounds out of Yeji, insinuating that she was doing things just right. Her fingers moved up to slick them with her own spit, before inserting just one. “You’re tight, baby…” Lia hummed softly, beginning to move the one finger, leaning down to play with Yeji’s clit with her tongue. 

“Please, Lia, please…” She groaned softly, pushing her hips back against Lia’s hand. “Another finger, unnie, please.. Need more, more, more.” 

A soft chuckle came out, sending a little wave of pleasure through Yeji’s body, before inserting a second finger. “Like that, pretty baby? Is this what you wanted, hm?” She began to move both fingers, watching the way Yeji completely fell apart on them. “I wonder if my baby can come just from this? Two fingers in her tight cunt?” 

The words sent chills down Yeji’s spine, bucking her hips upward before Lia moved to hold her down. “Please, unnie, want to come, want to come so bad.” 

Lia’s mouth went back down to stimulate her clit while increasing the pace of her fingers. The increase in moans from Yeji, the struggle to stay still under Lia’s other hand, the soft whimpers from Yeji, all built up until she was falling apart completely, one last long moan escaping her mouth before she was coming all over Lia’s fingers. 

Lia continued to move her fingers, allowing the eldest to ride out her high before pulling the fingers out. “Do you wanna taste yourself, kitten?” She moved up so she was straddling Yeji’s legs, pushing her fingers past Yeji’s lips, humming softly. “Don’t you taste so good? I definitely think you do.” Her eyes watched as Yeji licked up her fingers, cleaning up any leftover cum before removing the fingers with a soft pop. 

“Mhmm. So good, unnie.” Yeji pushed herself upwards so that her lips met Lia’s, her hand running through the long, black hair she had adored for so long. “I can’t believe I get to do that freely.” She chuckled softly, her voice sounding hoarse and fucked out. 

“Whenever you want, sweetie. I’m going to go get you something to drink, alright?” She hopped off of the bed, disappearing into the kitchen before coming back with a bottle of water. “Drink, baby. You sound like you need it.” She slipped the bottle into Yeji’s hand before sitting down next to her as she drank more than half of the bottle before setting it aside.

“Did… you, um. Want me to take care of you, Lia? I didn’t...you didn’t get to finish or anything.” Yeji shifted a bit. “I-I know I don’t really know how to do much but I can try! I wanna make you feel good, unnie, can I?”

Lia hummed in thought before turning to dig into a drawer, before pulling out a vibrator. “You’re tired and I don’t want to push you by trying to guide you through how to eat me out. How about you just test this out on me and we’ll see how it goes?” 

Yeji nodded, a slight look of determination on her face before gently plucking the vibrator out of Lia’s hands. “How do you- oh!” She found the switch after a bit, the vibrator immediately responding. “Wow. Okay, unnie, lay back!” 

Lia grinned a bit, the eldest truly was much cuter than she was given credit for. But she laid back, tugging her pants and underwear down and off, kicking them aside. “Go ahead, whenever you’re ready, pretty kitty.” She adjusted so her legs were open for easy access, watching as Yeji played with the different settings, before seemingly deciding on one that she seemed to agree with. 

With that, Yeji hesitated for a second, before placing the vibrator against Lia’s clit. The reaction Yeji got from Lia was one she wanted to never, ever forget. The way she squirmed and moaned, having to screw her eyes shut for a second. “Shit, Yeji... “ She practically melted into the bed beneath her, truly just letting the pleasure take over her body. 

“Does unnie like this? Am I doing a good job?” She was fishing for praise at this point. Within a few moments, Yeji was bored of the setting she had chosen, so she increased the vibration. 

Lia practically jerked at the sensation of the heightened vibration. “Y-Yes, kitten, you’re doing-oh! You’re doing so good, baby. Baby, play with my pussy, please.. Wanna feel my pretty girl’s fingers. You can s-start slow, push just one finger in, and work your way up whenever you’re ready.” 

Yeji nodded slightly, pushing one of her fingers in, frowning a bit. “W-What do I do now, unnie?” She whined softly, glancing up at Lia for instructions. She just couldn’t do this by herself. 

“Move your fingers, like I did for you earlier. You’re doing good so far, pretty, unnie feels so good.” A soft moan passed her lips as Yeji began to move the one finger, shortly adding another one afterwards. 

Once Yeji gained a slight sort of confidence, she began to move her two fingers quicker, along with increasing the vibration on the vibrator once more. “Want unnie to come for me, please, unnie.” 

Lia’s back arched and her hands gripped at the sheets beneath her. “Fuck, baby, you’re going to make m-me cum, pretty baby, you’re so good-” Each word was punctuated with a moan or a whine, her hips bucking into Yeji’s fingers. “P-Please, don’t stop, keep going. Please, please, please, fuck, baby-” Her hand moved up to grip onto Yeji’s wrist tightly, digging her nails in just slightly before she finally came onto the elder’s fingers, a soft groan passing through her lips. “Fuck…” Her pussy clenched a bit around Yeji’s fingers as Yeji helped her ride out her orgasm, something she had learned from her earlier, before pulling them out and shutting off the vibrator. 

Yeji grabbed the water bottle she had put aside earlier, handing it to Lia so she could hydrate. “Drink. You’re probably thirsty, you were loud.” She giggled softly, putting the vibrator aside, watching as Lia finished off the rest of the bottle before leaning in to place a soft kiss on her lips. “”M sleepy. Can we go to bed?” The elder immediately moved to wrap herself around the younger, laying right on top of her, nuzzling into her neck softly. “Thank you, Lia. I felt so good tonight.. So safe and comfortable too.” A soft hum passed her lips as she closed her eyes. 

“Of course, pretty. You’re always safe with me” A shaky hand came up to brush some hair out of Yeji’s eyes, kissing her forehead. “Let’s go to bed. You did well today and deserve a good rest.” 

There was a moment of silence before Yeji’s voice cut through it. “I’m yours… and you’re mine now, right?” 

“Of course, baby.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, again.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading it!  
> Feel free to leave me kudos, comments, let me know what you enjoyed about it!  
> Follow me on my nsfw twt!  
> NSFW: LLNOKITTY


End file.
